We Belong Together
by allyxwilsonx3
Summary: This is my first fic!...Matt broke Ashley's heart, can a certain wwe champion pick up the pieces or does an innocent women get in the way of that? Read and find out! Main characters: Ashley, John Cena, OC's, Randy Orton, Stacy, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy!

* * *

Ashley Massaro was sitting on the sofa in her and her best friends, John Cena and Trish Stratus's hotel room watching friends.

"Hey hun, why do you have all the lights off?" Trish asked, walking in the room.

"No reason." She muttered. Trish sat next to Ashley.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Ever since you and Matt broke up a month ago you haven't been the same."

"Trish I still love him! I miss when he wrapped his arms around me and told me he loved me, I miss the good times we use to have and the sweet things he said to me before we went to sleep, I miss when he was always there for me when I needed him the most, I miss his soft precious lips against mine and the way he told me I was the only girl for him and when he told me I was beautiful everyday, but most of all I miss him. I just feel so incomplete without him Trish.I have nothing left of him besides the memories we shared together and the beautiful diamond necklace he gave me before he left." Ashley cried, pouring her heart out to one of her best friends, Trish Stratus.

"Awe sweetie, come here" Trish said pulling Ashley into a hug. Ashley pulled away from Trish a couple minutes later.

"I don't know what to do Trish, I seriously don't" Ashley cried.

"Sweetie there's nothing you can do besides move on with your life, it was his loss, not yours. There is a lot of good looking guys out there but I don't think you can find one of those guys if your sitting in are hotel room watching the telly in the dark. I have an idea, how about me, you and the girls go out to the club?" Trish asked.

"Yea that sounds fun. Do you know where John is? I haven't seen him all day" She said. Trish laughed.

"He left before you woke up this morning. John is really worried about you, everyone is"-

"Yeah! But thanks to you, that might all change" Ashley replied.

"I'm glad, now let's call the girls and ask them if they want to come to the club with us then we'll get ready." Ashley nodded.

_An hour and a half later..._

Ashley was dressed in a red and black striped mini skirt with a black belt with sculls on it and a black spaghetti strap tank top that cut to her flat stomach and showed a bit of her cleavage and the tip of her pink bra. She put on her black high heeled boots and applied her makeup, which was black mascara, black eyeliner, dark eye shadow, and strawberry lipgloss. Her hair was loosely curled with her bangs pinned back.

"Wow Ashley you look sexy!" Trish complemented her best friend.

"Thanks babe, you too" Ashley replied putting on her diamond bracelet and diamond skull necklace.

Trish was wearing stretchy light faded blue jeans with a white belt, pink black laced spaghetti strapped tank top, and silver open toe heels. Her hair was loose curls and her makeup was mascara, black eyeliner, light pink eyeshadow, and cherry lipgloss.

"Thanks but not as sexy as you!!-" Trish replied as Ashley laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on we better go!" Ashley said as Trish nodded. Ashley put on her black coat as Trish put her pink coat on. They left their hotel room and got in Trish's rental car.

_Ten minutes later...  
_Trish parked the car and they got out. They walked into the club and looked around.

"I didn't know the guys were going to be here." Ashley spoke.

"Me neither."

Trish and Ashley walked over to their friends.

"Hey Trishy! Hey Ashey!" They all said.

"Hey!" Trish and Ashley replied.

"Hey Ashley babes. Haven't seen you in a while." Rey said hugging her.

"I know but that's all about to change!" Ashley replied doing her 'rock on' thing.

"Oh my goshy! The old Ashley's back!" Stacy Keibler yelled giving her a HUGE hug.

"Oh my gosh." Mickie James muttered.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Matt's here." John Cena answered.

Ashley looked and saw Matt walking over to the group of friends (some were more than friends).

"Hey everyone! Hey Ashley!" Matt said.

"Hi." Ashley muttered.

"What?" Matt asked. Everyone was staring at him including Ashley.

"Nothing!" They said and continued doing whatever they were doing before. Summer love by Justin Timberlake came blaring out of the speakers.

"This is my song!!" Torrie Wilson shouted getting up from the table along with the other girls. While the girls danced, the guys talked.

"So Matt...What are you doing here?" John asked.

"I wanted to start another relationship with Ashley." Matt told.

"No Matt! You can't. Ashley is like a sister to me and I couldn't stand seeing her cry the way she did when you ended your relationship with her. When she's finally over it, you decide you want to be in her life again? Haha I will never let that happen!!" Randy Orton spoke angrily.

"Wow she has a lot of people that care for her" Matt said.

"Yeah and apparently you not one of the people who care!" Shawn Michaels said.

"What are you talking about? I love Ashley!" Matt confessed.

-"That's kinda hard to believe after you hit her!" John yelled. Matt groaned.

"I told you guys, I didn't mean to hit her!"

"How could you not mean to hit her? Matt you raised your hand and slapped her! Now tell me you didn't mean to hit her." Triple H argued.

"I messed up big time!" Matt sighed.

"Yes you did, Ashley still doesn't understand why you hit her and either do we." Dave Batista said wanting to know why he hit her.

"I don't know why I hit her. We were having an argument and she was saying stuff that mad me so mad and I just hit her, but I never meant to." Matt told as Boom Boom by Brittany Spears feat Ying Yang Twins was playing in the backround.

"I don't know how she can still love you Matt!" Edge said.

"She still loves me?" Matt asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah!" All the guys shouted as Stupid Boys by Keith Urban blared out of the speakers.

"Oh does she does wear a diamond necklace?" Matt asked.

"Everyday!" John said as the guys nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"After I hit her she told me to leave but before I left I put that necklace on her dresser." He said.

"Oh I was wondering where she got that from." John replied.

The girls came back over to where the guys were which was at bar. Matt grabbed Ashley's hand making her face him.

"Ashley can I talk to you?" Matt asked as she nodded. They walked over to the other side of the bar. Matt touched her face and smiled.

"Your more beautiful than when we broke up." Matt said as Ashley looked away.

"Come on Punkie, I'm sorry. You know I never meant to hurt you."

"It's a little to late Matt!" Ashley replied and tried to walk away but Matt grabbed her wrist again making her turn to him. A tear fell from Ashley's right eye.

"Get off me!" She shouted.

"Ashley I love you and I know you love me. I never ment to hit you, I promise I won't hit you again if you just come back to me!" Matt lied.

"Matt, Trish made me realize that there are a lot of other guys out there for me. I don't love you anymore! You made your decision when you hit he and don't think I'll ever forget it!!!!!" Ashley cried. She turned around but Matt grabbed her arm roughly and brung her back to him AGAIN.

"Ow Matt your hurting me! GET OFF ME!!" Ashley shouted.

"NO! Your coming back home with daddy!!" Matt laughed evilly in her face and raised his hand and slapped her twice. Ashley screamed and held her face. John heard this and ran over to them. He punched Matt twice and that made Matt let go of Ashley. The girls hugged Ashley as John and the guys took care of Matt. The guys got off Matt a few moments later. Matt's lip was busted and his nose was bleeding. He had a few cuts on his face. Rey, Randy, Shawn, Triple H, and Edge picked up Matt and took him to the back to throw him in the dumpster. John hugged his best friend, Ashley Massaro.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks for getting Matt off me. I don't know what I would do without you!" Ashley replied looking into John's dazzling crystal blue eyes. John turned his head, feeling the tension in the room

"I'm glad your okay and don't worry I'll always be here for you punkie!"

"Thanks John." She smiled. The guys came back in and hugged Ashley as Ride for you by Danity Kane was playing.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, fine thanks. I'm ready to go back to the hotel so I'll see you guys at raw." She replied.

"I'll come with you." John said.

"No John, I don't want to ruin your fun!"

"Your not going to ruin my fun punkie!!"

"Okay John whatever ya say" She replied hugging Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Mickie James, Candice Michelle, Lilian Garcia, Melina Perez, Stacy Keibler, and Brooke Adams as John manly hugged the guys. Then Ashley hugged Shawn, Triple H, Edge, Randy, and Rey Mysterio as John hugged the girls. They said their good-byes and left the club. They walked over to John's rental car and got in.

_ Ten minutes later..._

John parked the car in the hotel parking lot and they got out. Ashley and John entered the hotel and walked down a long hallway. They stopped at their hotel room and walked in. John turned on the light.

"I'm getting in the shower!" Ashley said as John nodded.

_ Forty-five minutes later..._

Ashley came out of the bathroom in pink booty shorts and a black tank top. She walked over to John's hotel bedroom door and knocked.

"It's open!" John yelled from the other side of the door. She walked in.

"Hey Johnny!" Ashley laughed.

"You know, you and Trish are the only people I let call me that." John replied with a laugh.

"That's because you love us!" Ashley smiled.

"I sure do!" John said as Ashley jumped on the bed next to John who was laying on the bed playing his psp.

"Whatcha playin" Ashley asked.

"Madden 07." He replied as she nodded. Ashley starred at John. _Omg! He is so cute! Ew Ashley did you just say that? No. Yes! Omg! I like John!_ Ashley thought.

"Is there a reason your staring at me?" John asked Ashley.

"Just admiring how cute you are!" Ashley laughed.

"Ashley your pretty but I don't sit and stare at you when your doing something!" John laughed.

"But girls are different from boys!" She said.

"Really? I thought girls and boys were the same." John joked laughing.

"Not funny!" She said hitting him playfully on the arm.

"It's two in the morning punkie, no need to hit! " John said.

"Whatever! Will you come watch a movie with me?"

"No thanks!" He replied.

"Please!" Ashley asked showing her puppy eyes.

"No Ashley!" John said annoyed.

"I love you!" She spoke sadly.

"Fine!" John gave in. How could anyone say no to Ashley? John put his psp on the bed and got up along with Ashley. When they got in the front room, John sat down on the sofa with Ashley.

"Horror or action?" She asked.

"I haven't seen a horror movie in a while so that's cool." John laughed.

"All of my ladyfriends and old girlfriends always wanna watch chick flicks but your different. You always wanna watch horror,comedy,action,etc.." Ashley laughed.

"I'm not really a big fan of chick flicks but some are extra cool!" She said.

"Yeah I know! Me and you would be arguing right now if you wanted to watch a chick flick." John stated.

"Yeah, I just pretend I like most of the films I watch with the girls." Ashley replied as she went through the horror movies that were on demand.

"The movies that I haven't seen on here is Black Christmas and Pulse. So which one?" Ashley asked John.

"I think Pulse is stupid and I haven't seen Black Christmas either so I pick that!" John answered as Ashley nodded and bought Black Christmas on demand.

_ Two and a half hours later..._

"Well, that was a good movie!" Ashley spoke.

"Yeah it was and now I'm going to bed." John said looking at the clock, it read 5:00am.

"Me too." Ashley laughed. They both stood up, off the sofa.

"Night! Love ya!" Ashley replied with a hug.

"Night. Love ya too!" John said letting go of Ashley. John walked to his hotel room and shut the door. Ashley did the same.

* * *

This is my first fic! I hope I'm not to bad lol. You know what to do, Read and review. Thanks!

Ally


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chappie 2! Thanks to everyone who reviewed before.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Ashley opened her beautiful blue/green eyes and looked out of the window. She got up out of bed and opened the window. She poked her out head out of the window and saw her friends down by the pool. She closed the window and went in the bathroom for a shower.

_Forty-five minutes later... _

_  
_Ashley came out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Ohh sorry, just wanted to tell you Stacy came by and she told us to come down to the pool if we wanted to." John said as Ashley nodded. She changed into her black bikini with pink shorts over them and put on her pink poke-a-dotted sandals. Ashley walked in the front room and saw John in his chain gang swimming trunks. She quietly laughed to herself.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yepp!!" She replied. John and Ashley left their hotel room and went to the pool area.

"Hey!" The girls and guys greeted.

"Hiya." Ashley replied hugging Stacy. John walked over to Randy, Jeff, Carlito, Johnny Nitro, Joey Mercury, Tommy Dreamer, and Bobby Lashley and chatted with them. Ashley sat next to Trish and Amy (Lita).

"Hey girls! What time did you get home last night Trishy?" Ashley asked her best friend.

"Umm...about 5:30am. What time did you go to bed?"

"5:00am...Same with Johnny!" Ashley replied.

"Can I ask you a question Ash?" Stacy asked sitting on Ashley's lap.

"Sure." Ashley shrugged.

"Do you like John????"

"Duh! He's like one of by besties!!" Ashley replied not knowing that wasn't what they meant.

"No, I mean more than that!" Stacy told.

"Ohh goshy no! Why would you ask that?" Ashley asked.

"Well, we all have boyfriends and I just feel bad that you don't. I mean come on Ash! We all know you like him, who wouldn't like the champ?!" Stacy laughed with her friends while looking at John.

"Okay!! Fine I like him!!" Ashley admitted.

"Hey girls!" Brooke Adams and Rebecca Dipietro interrupted. Ashley rolled her eyes at Rebecca.

"Hey Brooky!" Trish, Stacy, Amy, and Ashley replied. Ashley saw Maria walk over to John. Maria ran her finger down John's chest.

"Hey big boy." Maria flirted.

"Hey sexy." John replied.

"How about you come to my locker room after RAW?" She asked.

"Um...Okay..." He replied falling into her trap. She knew Ashley was watching so she gave John's precious lips a soft kiss and walked away with a smirk on her face. Ashley's eyes widened.

"What a cow!!!" Ashley cried/yelled. Stacy hugged her.

"You know what I am not going to let HER ruin MY day!" She stated pulling away from Stacy and lying down on a sunchair after she took off her pink shorts. Randy walked up behind Stacy and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who!" Randy teased.

"Um Dave?" She joked.

"No!"

"John?"

"No!"

"I don't know is it Rands?"

"You guessed it!!" He laughed as Stacy turned around to hug Randy. He kissed her on the lips.

"What's wrong me?" Randy asked.

"Nothing...just working on my tan!" She replied as Randy nodded. He smiled and picked up both Ashley and Stacy and threw them into the pool.

"AHH OMG RANDY!!!!" They screamed. The guys threw all the girls in and the guys threw eachother in. Randy was the only one not in the water.

"Ahh Randy my bracelet's stuck! Come help me!" Stacy faked tugging on her pretend bracelet. Randy came to the edge of the pool and got pulled in by Stacy and Ashley. He laughed and hugged them both he then kissed Stacy. Ashley smiled.

_As long as she's happy._ She thought.

_A half hour before raw... _

Ashley was exploring the arena in Miami Florida listening to Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana on her pink ipod. She was dressed in an army skirt, green tank top that tied in the front, combat boots, and black bandana that had skulls on it. Stacy ran up to Ashley.

"OMG! Guess what!" Stacy shouted in green sporty shorts, light green and pink striped bikini top, and white flip flops.

"What?!" She asked.

"Randy told me he loved me!!!" Stacy squealed.

"No way! Hun that's great!" Ashley replied happy for her bestfriend.

"I know! Gotta go spread the news! Bye! Love ya!" Stacy yelled running down the

hall.

"Love ya too." Ashley muttered putting her headphones back in her ears. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She took her headphones out of her ear and turned around.

"JTG, Shad!! Haven't seen you two in what seems like forever!!" Ashley yelled hugging them.

"Ash babes you just saw us last week!" Shad replied.

"I know but when I don't see any of my bestfriends for a few days I go crazy!" She laughed along with Cryme Tyme.

"I noticed but hey we'll catch yo sexy self lata, we bout' to go see are girls! iight?" JTG asked.

"Kay loveya!" Ashley replied hugging them before they walked off. Ashley smiled to herself before putting the headphones in her ears once again. She turned her ipod on to If Every One Cared by Nickelback.

_Thirty minutes later... _

_  
_Ashley was looking at all the matches scheduled for tonight;  
Carlito Vs. Johnny Nitro  
Shawn Michaels Vs. Randy Orton  
Ashley Vs. Victoria  
Stacy vs. Maria  
John Cena vs. Edge

"Hey Sexy!" John said coming up behind her.

"Hey...Stacy hunny how are you?" Ashley asked turning away from John and hugging Stacy.

"Fine thanks, I'm really excited! But anyway how are you?" She replied.

"Fine thx...I need to talk to you." Ashley lied walking with Stacy. When they got to the Divas locker room they sat on the sofa.

"What did ya wanna tell me??" Stacy asked.

"Nothing just wanted to get away John...Oh wait one thing...TEAR MARIA APART

TONIGHT!!" Ashley replied as Stacy laughed. They turned to the telly when raw started.

_After raw..._

Carlito, Shawn, Ashley, John, and Maria won their matches. (The only reason Maria won her match is because Stacy hit her with weapons multiple times so it was only by DQ.)

John walked down the hall and over to Maria's locker room. He knocked.

"Come in!" She yelled. He walked in.

"What up Ria? Why did you wanna see me?" John asked.

"Um well...I wanted to tell you...I want you John! I still love you! Why did you break up with me?? I know you want me!" Maria said pushing John into the wall.

"Ria I'm sorry but no I don't want you! I want someone else! I thought you were with C.M. Punk?" He asked.

"I am...I just want you more! You turn me on John! You're so sexy!" She replied kissing him. John pushed her away.

"Don't Maria! Dang! I don't want to be with you and I don't wanna be your friend either. I really think those chair shots you received from Stacy really messed up your brain! Maybe when the Maria I knew when we were little kids and the Maria I knew before I went out with you comes back we can be friends again! I loved the old Maria...and I would love to be friends with you again but the way you're acting isn't going to get you anywhere with me! So I'm sorry Maria but I have to go..." John replied about to leave.

"I love you John! Please don't leave me!" Maria cried. John sighed and turned back around.

"Maria...Punk is my friend and I won't do this to him..He loves you!"

"Fine! But can you just give me one long passionate kiss before you leave?" Maria asked. He sighed and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Bye Maria." He said pulling away from her.

"Bye John." He walked out of the locker room and into his. He sat on the sofa and picked up his cell phone. He pushed the number 1 speed dial and it called Ashley's cell phone. Ashley looked at the caller id. She threw her phone on the sofa and walked into the bathroom.

John sighed when he heard her voice mail. He ended the call and put his phone in his pocket. He got up and walked out. He walked down the hall and stopped at a door. He knocked and went in.

"Umm hey J! What are you doing here?" Stacy asked.

"Hey Stace it's nice to see you too! Do you know why Ash won't talk to me?" John asked.

"Since she didn't tell me not to tell you...I guess I will...she saw Maria kiss you and she got jealous...J, she really likes you. She said you and Rands are the only guys that she has liked since her breakup with Matt. But since Randy has me...well ya you get the point but J...She LOVES you!" John was shocked.

"Wow I never knew she LOVED me...Um Stace can I confess something to you?" John asked as she nodded.

"Well, You and Ashley are the only girls I've liked in a while but since you have LilRands I don't have a chance with you but I do have a chance with Ashley. I love Ash more than anything, I would die for her. If we ever become a couple I promise I will never do anything to hurt her, we may have fights but I would never hit her. If I ever break this promise Stacy, you can slap me as many times as you want and you can hate me forever!" John replied to one of his bestfriends he use to like. Stacy laughed.

"J I wish you told me you liked me before I started dating Randy cause I liked you too. Oh well, Ashley loves you and I'm glad you care so much for her and trust me if you do break that promise I will kill you in your sleep!" Stacy said with a serious expression on her face.

"Wow I'm scared." John and Stacy laughed.

Ashley walked in the locker room and went into the bathroom. John looked at Stacy who shrugged. Ashley came out of the bathroom in a pink and black striped mini skirt with a skull belt, pink laced crop top, and black high heeled furry boots. Make-up was pink eyeshadow, eyeliner, and lipgloss. Her hair was loosely curled and freely laid on her back.

"Wow Ash, where are you planning on going?" Stacy asked.

"Devin's, he called me an hour ago and invited me over since we haven't seen eachother since are breakup." Ashley replied not making eye contact with John.

"Okay hunny have fun, tell Dev hi for me." Stacy said hugging Ashley who nodded.

"Bye Ashley! " John spoke. Ashley looked at him weirdly and gave him a small hug.

"Umm bye..." Ashley said walking out of the locker room.

"Did you see that Stace??" John half yelled. Stacy nodded.

"If your talking about the weird look and the small hug then yupp!" John buried his head in his hands.

"She's never hugged me like that Stace!That was no life in that hug!! I can't take it anymore!" John muttered. Stacy heard John sob.

"Awe J don't cry!" Stacy pulled him into a hug. Randy walked in.

"Hey Stace hey J what's wrong?" Randy asked his best friend.

"Randy don't not right now!" Stacy yelled as Randy was kissing her neck.

"Fine I'm tired of trying to please you anyway so J what's wrong?" Randy asked again.

"Dude I don't even feel like talking about it." John replied walking out of the locker room.

"What do you mean you're tired of pleasing me?!" Stacy asked standing up.

"You don't appreciate anything I do for you and I'm tired of it!" Randy angrily spoke.

"I do appreciate EVERYTHING you do for me baby it just wasn't the right time for you to start kissing my neck because.."

"...Yeah I know...Your boyfriend John woulda got jealous!!" Randy yelled before she could finish her sentence.

"RANDY! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! YOUR MY BOYFRIEND, NOT J! RANDY I LOVE YOU! YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!!"Stacy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Whatever!" Randy replied storming out of the locker room. Stacy sat on the sofa and cried herself to sleep.

_Devin's house..._

Ashley and Devin were watching a movie when Ashley cell phone rang.

"Hey Tor, what's up?" Ashley spoke into her phone.

"I can't find Stace anywhere! I've checked every WWE hotel room and she won't answer her cell! Usually she's in her hotel room when I check on her!" Torrie worriedly spoke.

"Okay Hun I'll be there in a sec." She said and hung up.

"Devin I'm sorry but Stace has come up missing so call me tomorrow if you would like." She hugged him and left.

_Twenty minutes later..._

"I think I know exactly where she is." Ashley said to herself getting out of the rental car. She walked into the arena.

_Surprised the door isn't!_ locked She thought. She walked down the hall and entered the women's locker room. She smiled when she saw Stacy sleeping on the sofa. She shook her gently. Stacy groaned and opened her eyes.

"Stacy Hun, what are you still doing here?" Ashley asked as Stacy sat up. Stacy rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Randy and I had a fight." Stacy replied hugging Ashley.

"Awe didn't he tell you he loved you earlier?"

"Yeah." She cried.

KnockKnock

The door opened.

"We're about to lock up the arena ladies, it's time to leave" A crew member stated shutting the door.

"C'mon Hun you can stay at my hotel room." Ashley said as they walked out.

_Fifteen minutes later.._

"Do ya need pajammies?" Ashley asked as she nodded. Ashley pulled out white bootie shorts that said Dirty Diva on the back and a white tank top out of her suitcase. She handed the clothes to Stacy.

"Thanks." Stacy replied taking the clothes and changing into them. Ashley changed as well.

"Wanna sleep on the sofa, floor, or bed which is where I'm sleeping." Ashley asked.

"In the bed with you! I'm not sleeping on the floor or the sofa!" Ashley laughed.

"I knew you would say that!" She got an extra pillow and blanket and threw it at Stacy who laughed and laid down in the bed.

Ashley called Torrie and told her she found Stacy.

"Night Stace. Love ya!" Ashley said turning the light off and climbing in bed.

"Night. Love ya too."

* * *

Hope ya'll liked it! Sorry if ya'll didn't!!

R&R plz

thx

Ally


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3! Enjoy

* * *

Stacy groaned sitting up. Her back was killing her. She reached for her ringing phone and put it up to her ear. "Hello." Stacy answered into her cell phone.

"Stacy baby?" The man said.

"Randy? I thought you were mad at me?" Stacy asked.

"I'm sorry Stace! I know you would never leave me for John. I dunno what came over me. I love doing things for you when you don't even appreciate it. I know you do though. I'm sorry babe, do you forgive me??" Randy asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah! I wouldn't leave you for ANYONE! No one could replace my lil RKO and yes Rands I do appreciate everything you do for me! I couldn't believe it when you said that! I love you Randall Keith Orton! " Stacy told Randy.

"I love you too Stacy Marie Keibler! Now come out in the hall and show me some love girl!" Randy laughed as Stacy did the same. She hung up the phone and smiled to herself. She got up and walked out of the room. She opened the front door to the hotel room and looked to the right. She saw Randy and laughed. He had roses in his hand.

"Awe Rands!" Stacy ran and jumped in his arms. He kissed her with A LOT of passion.

"You're the best! I couldn't ask for anyone else! You truly are for me!"

"Same with you...Stacy, we have been together for 3 years now and let me tell you those three years have been the best! I love you Stacy. Will you marry me?" Randy asked on one knee with a small velvet box in his hand. A tear escaped Stacy's eye.

"Yes Randy! I would love to marry you! I love you too!" She replied as Randy slipped the diamond ring on her finger. He hugged her.

_Twenty minutes later..._

Ashley woke up to a happy Stacy jumping on the bed.

"Why are you soooo happy?" Ashley asked. Stacy showed her the ring.

"He asked me to marry him Ashley!" Stacy shouted.

"Omg Stace! That is awesome! You're sooo lucky to have a man like him and that ring is gorgeous!" Ashley replied looking at the ring on Stacy's finger. Trish walked in.

"Dang don't you two know how to keep it down! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Trish spoke. Obviously she was grumpy.

"Sorry Trishy it's just RANDY ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!" Stacy shouted once again.

"Omg hunny!! Let me see that ring!" Trish took Stacy's hand and looked at the ring.

"Awe it's beautiful Stace just like you!"

"Thanks Trishy! You too and Ashley!" Stacy replied hugging her 2 best friends. John walked in.

_Here's a way to ruin the mood!_ Ashley thought.

"Good morning Stace, Trishy, and Ash...Ohh and congratulations Stace!" John replied hugging Stacy then Trish.

"Thanks J! How come ya didn't hug Ash?!" Stacy asked.

"She's mad at me remember?" Stacy nodded. Ashley got up and walked into the other room.

"Trish and Stacy are flight leaves in a hour and a half!" Ashley yelled walking into the bathroom for a shower.

"Ugh I forgot about that!!" Trish shouted running into her hotel bedroom to pack up.

"Don't you have to pack?" Stacy asked standing up.

"Nope I'm done! What about you?" John asked standing up next to Stacy.

"My clothes are scattered everywhere! So I'll see ya in the van if were taking the van like last time but if not I'll see ya on the plane. Luv ya! Bye!" Stacy laughed and left the hotel room.

_Lobby_

"Are we taking a van?" Torrie asked everyone.

"Yep!"

"Okay I'll assign who goes in which vans again!" Candice shouted.

"Van #1 John, Randy, Stacy, Torrie, Bobby, Brooke, and Melina. Van #2 Ashley, Trish, Jeff, Mickie, Lilian, and Punk. Van #3 Carlito , Shad, JTG, Maria, Johnny, me, and Trinity. Van #4 Dreamer, Rebecca, Adam(Edge), Mercury, Michelle, and Mizz. Van #5 Maryse, Hunter, Shawn, Kristal, Rey, and Amy. The rest of you know where to go!" Candice shouted as the wwe superstars were loading up in the vans.

_Thirty minutes later at the airport..._

"Yay! I get to sit by you and Carlito!" Ashley told Trish.

"Yeah I'm glad I'm sitting by you but I really wanna sit next to Jeff!" Trish told.

"Yeah I know! Who else are you sitting by? There are 4 seats in a row."

"Um...Mickie..."

"Oh so it's Mickie, you, me, then Carlito! Hun you get to sit by your girlie friends! You can spend time with ya boyfriend at the hotel! Maybe if ya want we could all switch rooms cause I really don't wanna share a hotel room with John!" Ashley said sitting in her seat on the plane.

"Aw Ash, John you and me always share a room together! It wouldn't be the same! I would miss watching movies with you and John at night!" Trish replied after she put her stuff under her seat.

"True! I love when we stay up all night and tell secrets! But I don't wanna ruin that for Jeff! I mean I don't think he likes sharing a hotel room with Maria and Punk! Their probably making out every second of the day! I would hate sharing a room with Maria too!"

"Yeah I guess you're right! We'll make sure everyone stays with someone new!" Trish said laying her head back on a nice fluffy pillow.

_One hour later.._

"Um..Ash, T, Micks can you girls try to get some sleep! I'm tired. "Carlito asked looking at the girls who were talking and laughing.

"Awe we're sorry Carlito! I'm kinda gettin' tired too so ya we'll stop talking and go to sleep! There's only 3 hours left of the plane ride anyway!" Mickie replied laying her head back on the pillow she had brought.

"Thank you"

_Four hours later...in the hotel lobby..._

"My butt was hurting from sitting SOOO long! I think it went flat!" Candice laughed. Vince was at the front desk trying to rent the top floor of the hotel.

"All right EVERYONE TO THE TOP FLOOR!!" Vince shouted with a bunch of key cards in his hand. Everyone took the elevator.

_Ping Ping Ping_

The elevator doors slid open and out came the group of wwe superstars.

"ASHLEY MASSARO AND TRISH STRATUS HAVE TALKED TO ME AND WE HAVE DECIDED THAT EVERYONE OF YOU IS GOING TO SHARE A HOTEL ROOM WITH AT LEAST ONE DIFFERENT PERSON!" Vince shouted.

"OKAY EVERYONE I'M DECIDING WHERE EVERYONE GOES! Trish, Jeff, and Maria will be in room #789. John, Bobby, and Lilian will be staying in room #790. Stacy, Randy, and me will be staying in room #791. Brooke, Mizz, and Punk will be in room #792. Dreamer, Michelle, and Maryse will be staying in room #793. Candice, Torrie, and Mickie will be in room #794. Rebecca, Shad, and JTG will be staying in room #795. Johnny and Melina in room #796. Carlito, Trinity, Amy, and Adam will be in room #797. Mercury, Hunter, and Shawn will be in room #798. Rey and Kristal will be in room #799." Ashley shouted giving everyone their room key cards. Ashley, Randy, and Stacy walked into their hotel room.

"I'm guessing you two are sharing a bed since their is only 2 bedrooms and 2 beds. Unless one of you is sleeping on the sofa in the front room." Ashley laughed.

"We're definitely sleeping in the same bed!" Randy shouted.

"You pig!" Stacy replied hitting him on his arm. He laughed and hugged her. Ashley went into the bedroom that had a single bed in it. She unpacked all of her things. Ashley pulled out her pink ipod and sat on the bed. She put the headphones in her ear and turned on Listen by Beyonce. Then Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

_KnockKnock_

She turned her ipod off and sat it on the night stand that was next to her. She got up and answered the hotel bedroom door.

"Hi Randy. What can I do for you?" Ashley asked letting him in. He sat on the bed along with Ashley.

"I don't like seeing you like this Ashley. You need a man in your life and J is that man for you. He had tears in his eyes on the plane. When I asked him what was wrong, he simply said I love and miss her." Randy told her.

"Why doesn't he just come to me and talk?" Ashley asked.

"Well...Ash babes he has...Many times but you ignore him."

"Ohh tell him next time he tries to talk to me I'll listen!" Ashley said laying down on the bed. He looked at her.

"No Ash I think you need to speak up to him and tell him what's wrong so he can make it better." Randy told her. He hugged her and left her bedroom, leaving her to think about what he said.

'Randy is right!' She thought grabbing her phone.

"Wait I should talk to him in person." She spoke out loud to herself putting her cell phone back in her purse.

_John's hotel room_

John and Bobby were playing the xbox that Bobby had brought. Lilian was watching.

_KnockKnock_

Lilian answered the door.

"Hey Ash!" Lilian replied answering the door and hugging Ashley.

"Hey Lil um..can ya get John for me?" Ashley asked in green sweat Capri's and a white tank top.

"Ya one sec."

"John someone's at the door for you!" John came to the door.

"Thx Lil! You can play my controller till I get back! but make sure I don't loose!" John replied walking into the hall where Ashley was. Lilian laughed and shut the door.

_Moment of silence..._

"Um is this the right time? cause if it's not I'll..."

"Ash! It's fine!" John replied sitting against the wall. Ashley sat next to him.

"John I'm sorry for acting like a big b." Ashley said playing with her fingers.

"It's cool..but what has been up with you?" John asked facing her.

"Jealousy." She simply said.

"Jealous of what?!"

"Maria.."

"Maria?"

"Yeah Maria Kanellis..Aren't you two like secretly dating behind Punk's back?" Ashley asked.

"What? No! We haven't dated since last year! Ashley why would you think that?"

"I saw her kiss you when everyone was at the pool."

"Yeah SHE kissed ME! I didn't kiss HER! Ashley (sigh) I love you! You're the only women for me. I may not have felt that way when you told me you liked me 3 years ago but I do now. That's the only reason why I broke up with Maria..because I found out what a great women you are. You're everything I want in a girl; beautiful, sweet, caring...Those are just a few words that describe you! I could go on for the rest of my life." John replied looking into her eyes. She let out a couple tears. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Awe John I feel the same about you and I love you too." Ashley said.

"So...How about I come get you at 6pm so we can eat dinner then go see a movie." John suggested.

"Fine by me!" She said and hugged him.

"Alright well it's 1:30 now..so there is still hours before 6 so I'm going inside before Lilian makes me loose." He said laughing along with Ashley.

"Awe Punkie I love your laugh!" She smiled.

"And your little smile too!" He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Cya lata! Luv ya." She replied looking into his eyes. She wanted to kiss him soooo bad.

"Cya and luv ya too." He replied going into his hotel room and shutting the door after a wave. She laughed and walked into her hotel room. She found Stacy and Randy making out on the sofa. She covered her eyes.

"Don't mind me!" Ashley replied going into the kitchen. Stacy shot up and laughed to herself.

"Sorry hun! I warned you." Stacy replied fixing her hair as she stood up off of Randy.

"You sure did and you were right." Ashley said as she laid back on the recliner.

"So...Punkie did you think about what I said?" Randy asked kneeling down next to her.

"Yupp and we confessed are feelings to each other. He's picking me up at 6pm to eat dinner then were going to a movie." Ashley told with a bright smile on her face.

"Awe Ash I'm glad you're happy!" Randy replied hugging her. He sat on the sofa. Stacy then hugged her and sat next to Randy.

"What are we doing tomorrow? I have nothing planned!" Stacy said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm going to the gym with John and Bobby then were going to get lunch. Ya know just the guys!" Randy replied.

"Oh mi! Randy are you going gay!?" Stacy asked.

"Stace! No I'm not going gay! We just decided to get away from all you girls! You're driving us crazy!" Ashley laughed along with Stacy.

"I can't believe you're leaving me and Ash for the guys!" Stacy covered her face with her hands and pretended to cry.

"Awe Stace don't cry I'll stay here if you really want me to." Stacy looked up and laughed.

"Gotcha! I don't mind you going out babe! You can stay as long as you want!"

"Ha so Stace what are we going to do while Randy is gone?" Ashley replied looking at Randy.

"Hmm I don't know Ash...How about we invite Devin and his friend's over?" Stacy tried so hard not to laugh.

"Well, looks like I don't have any planes tomorrow!" Randy replied folding his hands and putting them behind his head. Ashley laughed.

"I was just kidding Randy! You go out and have a good time with J and Bobby! Me and Ash will probably go to the mall with the girls then head to the spa for a few hours...won't we Ash?" Stacy asked as she nodded.

"Yeah and I'll pay for you both!" Randy blurted out.

_Opps don't you know how to keep your mouth shut! _Randy thought to himself.

"Awe thanks Randy." They said and hugged him.

_5:50..._

Ashley came out of the bathroom in a black mini skirt that had skulls on the back pockets with a black belt, a red tank top that had a black skull on the back of the shirt, and black fluffy boots (the ones Melina Perez wears). Her make-up was sparkly black eyesadow, lip gloss, eyeliner, and a light shade of blush. Ashley picked up her bracelet and put it on her wrist then she picked up her necklace that had a star on it, in the star it said starstruck. She walked out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" Ashley asked doing a twirl for Stacy and Randy.

"Ya look awesome hun!" Stacy told her.

"You look like you're going to a rock concert but you do look good." Randy said with a smirk. Stacy hit him and they laughed.

"Yeah well I don't know what restaurant he's taking me too. He called me an hour ago and told me to dress like I usually do so here I am!" She laughed.

"Well, I know where you're going and that outfit is fine." Randy replied as Ashley nodded.

"Thanks you two!"

_KnockKnock_

Ashley ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey..woah..wow..you look..um..you look hott!" John replied speechless. She giggled.

"Thank you! You look very hott yourself!" Ashley said blushing. He noticed and laughed. He was wearing nice blue jeans, black shirt, and Reebok pumps.

"Naw..you look better."

"Yes I do! Bye Stace bye Rands." She replied turning back to John.

"Bye!" They said as she shut the door.

"Soo..Where are you taking me and what movie are we seeing?" She questioned John as they got in the SUV John had rented.

"Dinner is a surprise and I'll let you pick the movie..k?" She nodded.

"Fine by me." She said laying her head on the window.

_Twenty minutes later..._

John parked the SUV in the parking lot of a big building.

"Where are we?" Ashley asked getting out of the car and looking around.

"You said your favorite rock band was Nickleback didn't you?" John asked putting his arm around her waist. She nodded while smiling. They walked to the front of the building. She looked up and read Nickelback concert tonight at 6:30.

"Awe John! Thank you!" She said hugging him as they walked into the arena.

"Anything for you Punkie!" He said smiling. He gave her the ticket then she gave it to the worker who let them through. They walked down a long hallway and found where their row was. They walked down a lot of steps to get to their seat.

"John! You got the front row tickets!" Ashley screamed smiling. He nodded. Everyone was starring at them when Ashley screamed.

"Wtf are ya'll starring at!" John yelled so they all could here him. They turned back around. John and Ashley sat in their seats and waited for Nickelback to come out.

_Hours later..._

"Wow John thanks! That was great!" Ashley said as they walked to the car.

"Yeah my ear hurts from all the screaming you were doing!"

"So you're telling me you weren't excited when they touched are hand?" Ashley asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes I was but you were screaming the whole time! I could barely hear the music." John laughed along with Ashley as they got in the car.

"Sorry! You know how much I love them!" He nodded as he drove off.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Oh my god John! This is beautiful!" Ashley replied with her hand over her mouth.

"Well, a beautiful place for a beautiful girl." John told hugging her. John had set up a table for two on top of a big hill. The sunset was in the background. On the table there were flowers, candles, and delicious food. John pulled the chair out for Ashley and she sat down with a smile placed on her beautiful face. John sat across from her.

"Yum John that was good. Especially dessert, I love chocolate covered strawberries."

"I know you do babe." He laughed as she smiled.

"Well you do know me best."

"What can I say? We've been friends since we were little. Of course I know you best. I know every single thing about you."

"Oh really. What's my favorite color?" She asked with a smirk.

"Pink and black."

"Lucky guess. I bet you don't know what my five favorite movies are!"

"I bet you they are Music & Lyrics, Cellular, Are We Done Yet, The Fast And The Furious, and 2 Fast 2 Furious." John smirked.

"Omg you're such a stalker! What are my favorite songs?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Ha that's easy! Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, Rockstar by Nickelback, Everytime We Touch by Cascada, Don't Matter and I Tried by Akon, Coming Undone by Korn, All of Carrie Underwood's songs, and Beautiful Liar by Shakira and Beyonce."

"What color highlights did I have 3 years ago?" She asked.

"Purple at the beginning of the year. Green in the middle of the year and pink at the end of the year." John replied getting in he SUV along with Ashley. Ashley sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine you win! I guess you do know everything about me!" John laughed.

"Of course I do." Ashley mocked him while he laughed.

_Movie theater..._

"What movie do you wanna watch Ash?" John asked as they looked at the movies that were playing.

"Um...Bug!"

"That looks like a good movie." John and Ashley walked into the movie theater and bought their tickets.

_After the movie..._

"Awesome movie!! " Ashley said getting into the car.

"Yeah it was. "John drove back to the hotel.

_At the hotel..._

"Thanks John for such a wonderful night. I really enjoyed it." Ashley spoke as they got to her hotel room door.

"Yeah no problem. Um Ashley do you wanna go on another date sometime?" John asked.

"I would love to go on another date with you J." He nodded.

"Cya tomorrow. Night."

"Cya...Nighty Night." She hugged John and went into her hotel room and closed the door. John did the same.

"Hey hunny. How did you're date with John go?" Stacy asked.

"Perfect." She simply spoke.

"Alright punk. I'm going to bed. K?...Nighty night! Luv ya!" Stacy gave Ashley a hug.

"Okayy. Nighty night. Luv ya too!" Ashley and Stacy hugged and went into their separate hotel bedrooms.

Ashley sat on the bed and turned her ipod on. She listened to Don't Matter by Akon, I'm So Sick by Flyleaf, Boyfriend by Ashley Simpson, It's Not Over by Daughtry, then Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. She turned her ipod off after Find Out Who Your Friends Are by Tracy Lawrence went off. She then got comfy in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks to all that reviewed! I love ya guys a lot!

Please continue to review:-)


End file.
